


[Vidlet / IG Edit] Bury Me Low

by winterevanesce



Category: What Doesn't Kill You (Short)
Genre: Connor Jessup, Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Short, Teen Angst, Thriller, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce
Summary: "I think I just killed my friends."





	[Vidlet / IG Edit] Bury Me Low

**Author's Note:**

> ! WARNING ¡ This video contains physical (quick cuts, bright lights). There is also a quick scene showing suicide.
> 
> Vidder: Kitty  
Fandom: What Doesn't Kill You (Short Film)  
Genre(s): Thriller, Teen Angst  
Song/Artist: Bury Me Low by 8 Graves  
Software(s): Vegas Pro 14  
Characters/Pairings: Marshall, Leonard and Dermot

YOUTUBE ([link](https://youtu.be/_TTEClxP0UA))  


VIMEO ([link](https://vimeo.com/351818096))  
  
(**PASSWORD: kittyvids**)  


Comments, Likes, Etc are very much appreciated!  
~XoXo Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> **DIRECT DOWNLOAD:** [MP4](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/WhatDoesntKillYou-BuryMeLow.mp4.zip)
> 
> **CROSSPOST:** [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/winterevanesce.edits/), [Tumblr](https://winterevanesce.tumblr.com/post/186753683242/i-think-i-just-killed-my-friends-instagram)
> 
> **NOTES:**  
I've been wanting to start making Instagram edits for some time now. This is officially my first edit for Instagram. I really enjoyed this short film when I watched it a few years ago and I kept a note for myself that I wanted to use it eventually for a short edit / vidlet. Making an IG edit is so foreign to me, lol. I felt completely out of my comfort zone making this, but that's the point. I'm trying to venture out and play around more with effects.
> 
> If you are interested in watching the short film (10 minutes) for this, it's at vimeo ([click here](https://vimeo.com/97804548))! Plus, watching the short film will give you a better understanding of what's really going on.


End file.
